De vacaciones en Andalucia
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Los paises deciden irse de vacaciones a España y las comunidades autonomas deciden echarlo a suerte, por desgracia le toca a Andalucia, el cual tendra que acomodar y guiar a los paises en su casa
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **hetalia no me pertenece.

Aqui estan las Autonomias y sus nombres humanos:

Andalucia-Lucas Jose Fernández Adnan

Ceuta-Cesar Fernández Adnan

Melilla-Melinda Fernández Adnan

Canarias-Carlos Fernández Carriedo

Madrid-María Cristina Fernández Carriedo

Cataluña-Catalina Fernández Carriedo

Castilla-La Mancha-Manuel Fernández Carriedo

Castilla y Leon-Leon Fernández Carriedo

Murcia-Jose María Fernández Carriedo

Extremadura-Esther Fernández Carriedo

Baleares-Barbara Fernández Carriedo

Valencia-Valentín Fernández Carriedo

Pais Vasco-Nerea Fernández Carriedo

Galicia-Guillermo Fernández Carriedo

Asturias-Marta Fernández Carriedo

Cantanbria-Lourdes Fernández Carriedo

Aragon-Ana María Fernández Carriedo

Navarra-Naím Fernández Carriedo

La Rioja-Raúl Fernández Carriedo

Gibraltar-Gabriel Kirkland Fernández

Capitulo 1

Ceuta, Melilla, Canarias y Andalucia iban corriendo por los pasillos del Ministerio, llegaban tarde a una reunion de las comunidades.

-¿Porque siempre tenemos que correr? Por una vez me gustaria llegar temprano a una reunion-dijo Melilla mientras corria detras de Andalucia

-Hubiesemos llegado temprano si Carlos no se le hubiera antojado comer algo-dijo Ceuta al lado de su melliza

-Tenia hambre, no habia comido en toda la mañana-dijo Canarias desde atras

-Lo que yo no me explico, es el porque no has venido directamente en avion a Madrid, en vez de ir a Sevilla-dijo Andalucia corriendo delante de todos

-No se ¿porque me gusta venir con vosotros?-dijo Canarias

La verdad era que Canarias habia perdido el avion de Madrid y tuvo que coger otro hacia Sevilla.

Por fin llegaron a la sala de reuniones, las cuatros autonomias se pararon para recuperar el aliento y arreglarse un poco despues de la carrera, entraron en la sala, donde todas las autonomias estaban sentados, Madrid les miraba muy mal

-Por fin se dignan a aparecer los sureños, llegais quince minutos tarde-dijo Madrid molesta

-Lo sentimos-dijeron los cuatro a la vez dirigiendose a sus asientos

-Bien ahora que por fin estamos todos, os dire el motivo de la reunion-dijo Madrid

-¿Me daras la independencia?-dijo Cataluña

-No-dijo Madrid

-¿Me daras a mi la independencia?-dijo Euskadi

-No-dijo Madrid molesta

-Que rapida ha sido la reunion, no teniamos que haber corrido tanto-dijo Canarias levantandose de su silla

-La reunion no ha terminado Canarias, sientate-dijo Madrid mirando muy mal a Canarias

Este se sento rapidamente dado que su hermana enfadada daba mucho miedo

-Os he reunido hoy aqui para deciros que unas cuantas naciones han decidido pasar una temporada aqui en España por unos asuntos-dijo Madrid

-¿Van a invertir?-dijeron todos a la vez deseando salir de la crisis

-Creo que no-dijo Madrid y vio como un aura depresiva se instalaba en la sala-pero quien sabe, a lo mejor lo hacen-

María vio como subio un poco el animo de sus hermanos

-Si no van a invertir ¿para que vienen?-dijo Galicia

-De vacaciones-dijo Madrid

-Y eso nos incumbe por que...-dijo Navarra instando a su hermana que prosiguiera

-Las naciones estan muy estresadas, decidieron irse de vacaciones pero como estamos en crisis, nuestro padre les dijo que podian pasarlas en una de sus comunidades autonomas con alguno de nosotros-dijo Madrid temiendo la reaccion de sus hermanos

-¿Que que?-dijeron las 18 autonomias restantes

En la sala empezaron las discursiones e insultos hacia Antonio, aunque este no se encontraba ahi, Madrid entendia a sus hermanos, ella misma habia reaccionado asi cuando Antonio se lo conto, no tenian mas remedio que hacerlo, era posible que invirtieran en España si las vacaciones les gustaban y habia que salir de la crisis si o si.

-¿Y quien se quedara con ellos?-dijo La Rioja

Madrid busco el papel donde venia lo que los paises buscaban y se lo leyo a sus hermanos

-Quieren que tenga playas-las autonomias centrales suspiraron aliviados-pero que tambien tenga montañas-Ceuta y Melillas sonrieron, se libraban-que tenga muchas cosas que ver, que haga ya calor-los norteños suspiraron aliviados, en mayo todavia hacia frio en sus casas-Vaya parece que eso solo nos deja con Andalucia, Canarias, Baleares, Valencia y Cataluña-

Por una vez a ninguno les hizo gracia ser tan completos en cuanto a turismo.

-¿Como lo decidimos?-dijo Euskadi

-Por votacion-dijo Maria sacando y repartiendo trozos de papel a sus hermanos-escribid el nombre de vuestro candidato y meterlo en la urna, quien tenga mas votos se los queda, el voto es secreto asi que no poner nombres-

Todos las autonomias empezaron a escribir en su trozo de papel, cuando terminaban lo doblaban y los metian en las urnas, cuando todos metieron los papeles, los gemelos Castillas se pusieron a contarlos y apuntandolos en la pizarra de la sala, cuando terminaron se sentaron otra vez

-Entonces esto queda asi, 1 voto para Catalina, 2 votos para Barbara, 4 para Valentín, 5 para Carlos y 7 para Lucas-dijo Madrid mirando a sus hermanos-Asi que el destino es Andalucia-

Andalucia no respondio, tenia la cabeza en la mesa y un aura depresiva

-Que malos sois, yo no os he echo nada-dijo Andalucia

-Vamos animate, no dicen que los andaluces os encanta los turistas-dijo Murcia palmeando la espalda de Lucas, este levanto la cabeza y el aura depresiva desaparecia

-Si, nos gusta que haya turismo, pero que unos paises se metan en tu casa de gorra y sin pagar un duro, no me hace ninguna gracia, ademas a todos les falta un tornillo-dijo Andalucia-por cierto ¿cuantos son?-

-Unos cuantos-dijo Madrid nerviosa

-¿Exactamente cuantos María Cristina Fernandez Carriedo?-dijo Andalucia serio

Cuando su hermano se ponia serio, a María se le ponia los pelos de punta, porque cuando estaba serio se enfadaba con mas rapidez y entonces desaparecia Andalucia, el alegre, despreocupado y agradable Lucas para reaparecer Al-Andalus, que aunque ella todavia no habia nacido, sus hermanos mayores les habian contado como habia resistido ocho siglos los intentos de su padre de conquista y no solo eso sino que ademas le llego a pertenecer casi toda la peninsula iberica siempre bajo el cuidado de Turquia, asi que enfadado era terrible.

-Unos 23-dijo María bajito

-23-dijo Andalucia que se habia puesto blanco con el numero-¿quienes son?-

-Pues Estados Unidos, Canada, China, Japon, Rusia, Biolorrusia, Ucrania, Suiza, Lienchestein, Polonia, Lituania, Letonia Grecia, Turquia, Austria, Hungria, Prusia, Alemania, Italia Veneciano, Italia Romano, Francia, Inglaterra y papa-enumero María

-Mi casa no sobrevivira-dijo resignado Lucas, suspiro-me ha tocado asi que ajo y agua, ¿Cuando vienen?-

-Ya-dijo Madrid dirigiendose hacia donde estaba Lucas

-Ya estan aqui ¿verdad?-dijo Andalucia levantandose de su silla

Madrid asintio y ambos salieron de la sala para dirigirse a una sala mas alejada, María se quedo en la puerta

-¿No entramos?-dijo Andalucia

-Ahora-dijo María-Lucas Jose por favor esto es muy importante, si les gustan e invierten, adios a la crisis, asi que se amable-

-Hermanita si yo soy muy amable-dijo Lucas sonriendo

-Incluso con Inglaterra-acoto María, vio la mala cara de su hermano-por favor, hazlo por tu gente-

María sabia que habia dado en el punto clave, Andalucia era una de las que estaban peor con las crisis y Lucas haria lo que fuera para que salieran de la crisis, hasta ser amable con Arthur

-De acuerdo, sere amable con el cejotas-dijo Lucas

Despues de eso María llamo a la puerta y cuando se oyo el adelante empujo a su hermano hacia la sala.

Lucas entro en la sala y vio como todos los paises le miraban desde sus asientos, eso lo incomodo bastante.

-¿Quien es Antonio?-dijo Alfred

Antonio se levanto, se puso detras de su hijo y le puso las manos en los hombros

-Chicos os presento a mi hijo Lucas Jose Fernández Carriedo, la Comunidad Autonoma de Andalucia-dijo Antonio

-Papa, no es Carriedo es Adnan-dijo Andalucia

-Ja, chupate esa España todavia sigue con mi apellido-dijo Turquia desde el fondo de la sala

-Asi que nos vamos a Andalucia, es un lugar muy calido ¿Da?-dijo Rusia

-Asi es Ivan, es uno de los lugares mas calidos de España-dijo Antonio

-Antonio, tu hijo es muy lindo-dijo Hungria

Lucas se puso colorado, una mujer que no conocia le habia lanzado un piropo

-Muchas gracias señorita, pero sin duda usted es mucho mas linda-dijo Lucas-por cierto ¿quien es usted?-

-Yo soy Hungria, pero puedes llamarme Eli-dijo Elizabetha

Su padre le presento a todos los paises que no conocia, cuando llego a Turquia, Lucas abrazo a Sadiq que le devolvio el abrazo

-¿Como estas _baba(papá)_?-pregunto Lucas

-Muy bien, Lucas ¿y tu?-dijo Sadiq al que fue su hijo por ocho siglos

-Un poco mal por la crisis, pero aparte de eso genial-dijo sonriendo Lucas.

A Antonio que Lucas siguiera tratando con tanta confianza a Turquia no le hacia ninguna gracia asi que se lo llevo para seguir presentandole a los paises, cuando hubieron terminado a Lucas le surgio una duda

-¿Como vamos a llegar a mi casa todos?-dijo Lucas

-No te preocupes, he alquilado un autobus-dijo Antonio

-Papa ¿tu sabes conducir un autobus?-pregunto Lucas

-No sera tan complicado-dijo Antonio

Despues de eso y de arrastrar a Andalucia a los aparcamientos, el cual se habia negado a subir a un autobus conducido por su padre, todos se hallaban sentados en el autobus, Lucas se puso delante para indicarle a su padre el camino, a su lado se sento Turquia para estar con su ex-hijo y fastidiar a Antonio que estaba al volante, este cogio el micro y se dispuso a hablar

-Hola, el destino del viaje el la costa de la luz en Huelva donde MI hijo -España miro directamente a Turquia-tiene una casa lo suficientemente grande para todos, vamos a pasar el mejor mes de nuestra vida-

Lucas se sorprendio cuando oyo la cantidad de tiempo que se iban a pasar en su casa.

-¿un mes?-dijo Lucas achandose para atras en su asiento mientras su padre empezaba a conducir

-¿No te lo habian dicho Lucas?-dijo Turquia

-No, Madrid solo dijo una temporada y supuse que seria una semana o un poco mas pero no un mes-dijo Lucas

Lucas cerro los ojos, todavia quedaba mucho para llegar a Huelva y estaba muy cansado, se habia tenido que levantar temprano para recoger en el puerto a sus hermanos Melilla y Ceuta, para luego esperar a Canarias en el aeropuerto, coger el AVE, pedir un taxi e ir corriendo al ministerio, miro el reloj, eran las 12 de la mañana, llegarian a su casa sobre las seis y media, suspiro, no sabia como organizar las habitaciones para tantas personas, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido y se apoyo en el hombro de Turquia para estar mas comodo, cuando Sadiq se dio cuenta sonrio, se acordo cuando Lucas era pequeño y dormia en su regazo.

Despues de un rato en la carretera, los paises se pusieron a andar por el autobus y muchos se concentaron en la parte de delante para poder hablar todos mejor excepto Grecia que se habia dormido.

-Ve~ Lucas es muy lindo durmiendo-dijo Veneciano

Lucas se movio un poco en su asiento

-No Gabi, no quiero las galletas envenenadas del cejotas-dijo Andalucia en sueños

-Angleterre parece que sabe de tu habilidad en la cocina-dijo mofandose Francia

-Stupid, no sabe apreciar mis galletas-dijo Inglaterra

-¿Quien es Gabi-aru?-dijo China

-Es mi hijo Gibraltar va mucho a casa de Andalucia-dijo Arthur

-Turquia-san ¿porque el hijo de Antonio-san lleva su apellido de segundo?-pregunto Japon

-Eso es porque Andalucia me pertenecia por muchos años, asi que fue mi hijo durante ocho siglos, hasta que empezaron a conquistar los cristianos-dijo Turquia mirando a Antonio que estaba conduciendo

-Ese territorio era mio, Turquia, solo lo recupere y Lucas es mi hijo-dijo Antonio sin despegar los ojos de la carretera

-Pues se parece a mi-dijo Sadiq

-No, se parece a mi-dijo Antonio

El resto de los paises observaron a Lucas, le habian visto los ojos verdes pero tanto Sadiq como Antonio los tenian verdes, la piel morena como ambos, y el pelo marron oscuro desordenado mas o menos igual que ambos, se parecia a ambos, a esa conclusion llegaron los paises.

-¿Que edad tiene el niño?-dijo Alfred

Turquia se empezo a reir pero sin moverse demasiado para no despertar a Lucas

-¿Niño?¿Tu a él le llamas niño?-dijo riendose Turquia

Antonio tambien se empezo a reir

-¿Que os hace tanta gracia?-dijo molesto Alfred

-Lucas aparecio en 711, cuando se creo Al-Andalus, el territorio musulman de la peninsula iberica-dijo Turquia-Este niño tiene muchisima mas edad que tu, aunque aparente solo 16 años-

-Pero entonces este niño tiene hasta mas edad que yo-dijo Hungria

-Exacto-dijo España-por eso nos estabamos riendo, porque le decis niño y vosotros sois mas jovenes que él-

Todos los paises se quedaron mirando a Lucas que dormia placidamente en el hombro de Turquia, el "niño" no aparentaba mas de 16 años y aunque era alto seguia pareciendo un crio.

Despues de 3 horas de viaje decidieron parar a comer en la proxima gasolinera con restaurante que vieran, al rato la vieron, Antonio aparco, les dijo que se quedaran aqui mientras él pedia mesa para 24 personas y que ahora volvia; mientras Antonio hacia esto, el resto de paises se fue estirando los musculos agarrotados; Turquia desperto a Lucas

-Lucas, despierta pequeño, vamos a comer-dijo Turquia meciendo a Lucas

Lucas abrio los ojos y se desperezo, despues miro alrededor frotandose los ojos

-¿Cuanto he dormido?-dijo Lucas mirando a Turquia que tambien se estaba desperezando

-Unas 3 horas _Benim Küçük(mi pequeño)_-dijo Turquia despeinado un poco a Lucas

Lucas se sonrojo cuando Turquia le llamo asi, solo lo llamaba asi de pequeño

-No me llames asi, ya no soy un crio-dijo Lucas

-Para mi siempre seras mi niño pequeño al igual que Melilla y Ceuta-dijo Turquia

-Pues que Antonio no te oiga decir eso porque te presentara a su hacha-dijo Andalucia bajando del autobus.

Antonio llego corriendo, les dijo que podian pasar que ya los camareros habian puesto las mesas para tantas personas, los paises fueron pasando al restaurante de la gasolinera y se sentaron en la mesa que les habian preparado, Lucas se sento en la ultima mesa, entre Turquia y Grecia, enfrente tenia a Rusia, China y Alfred y presidiendo la mesa Antonio; los camareros les dieron a todos la carta , cuando se fueron, los paises las empezaron a ver. Lucas miraba los platos de la carta para decidirse por uno pero vio que tanto Turquia como Grecia como los que tenian enfrente se le quedaron mirando y luego volvian la vista a la carta y despues lo volvian a mirar, Lucas extrañado solo sonrio.

-¿Tu que vas a pedir Lucas?-dijo Turquia

-Pues carne con patatas ¿y tu?-dijo Lucas

-Pues lo mismo-dijo Turquia sonriendo nervioso

Lo miro y luego miro a su padre, estaba leyendo la carta en voz alta, entonces cayo, la carta estaba escrita en castellano y ninguno de su alrededor lo hablaba.

-No entendeis la carta ¿verdad?-dijo Lucas mirando a los paises de su alrededor

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Lucas sonrio y empezo a leer la carta en alto para que todos lo oyeran.

Despues de que todos comieran, Antonio pidio que fueran al servicio para no parar mas en el camino, despues de eso, todos los paises volvieron al autobus y Antonio se puso al volante

-Papa, no tendras sueño ¿verdad?-dijo Lucas

-No ¿porque?-dijo Antonio

-Dentro de na´ sera la hora de la siesta y se que tu la duermes-dijo Lucas

-No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, si estoy cansado ya le dire a alguien que me sustituya-dijo Antonio sonriendo

-Papa a Francia no, ni a Arthur ni Alfred ni a los Italia-dijo Lucas

Antonio solo sonrio como respuesta, Lucas se dirigio a su asiento junto a Sadiq

-_Baba_ ¿te importa que apoye la cabeza en tu hombro?-dijo Lucas

-Claro que no _küçük_-dijo Turquia-¿Vas a dormir?-

-Creo que si-dijo Lucas-pero si me duermo y mi padre le cede el volante a Francia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos o los Italia, me avisas-

Turquia solo rio ante la ocurriencia de Lucas, este solo se quedo dormido de nuevo

Por fin llegaron a las costas de Huelva, Andalucia tenia una casa en unos de los pueblos costeros de la ciudad, la casa estaba bastante apartada de las de sus vecinos, estaba enfrente del mar, y era bastante grande, Lucas tuvo que andar buscando las llaves.

-Se mas rapido, maldicion-dijo Romano

Lucas por fin encontro la llave, abrio la puerta dejando ver una pequeña entradita que conducia a un amplio salon, a este se dirigieron los paises mientras Lucas subia el diferencial, el salon era muy espacioso y al lado tenia la cocina, el salon tenia unas puertas de cristal que daban a la playa, Lucas volvio al salon dispuesto a repartir las habitaciones.

-Bien hay seis habitaciones con cuatro camas cada una, asi que organizaos como querais-dijo Lucas-yo tambien estoy en el reparto asi que como soy el dueño de la casa, me niego a estar en la misma habitacion que Francia-

-¿Porque _mon petit_?¿Acaso no soy tu tio favorito?-dijo Francia tirando de su pañuelo

-No lo es Portugal-dijo Lucas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Al final las habitaciones quedaron asi:

Habitacion 1: Hungria, Lienchestein, Biolorrusia y Ucrania

Habitacion 2: España, Romano, Feliciano y Alemania

Habitacion 3:Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia y Canada

Habitacion 4: Austria, Suiza, Prusia y Letonia

Habitacion 5: Rusia, Lituania, Polonia y China

Habitacion 6: Andalucia, Turquia, Grecia y Japon

-¿Podemos ir a la playa Doitsu?-pregunto Veneciano

-No se, habria que desempaquetar las cosas Italia-dijo Alemania

-Andalucia-kun¿usted que opina?-dijo Japon

Pero donde antes estaba Lucas no habia nadie, él estaba ya en las puertas de cristal con el bañador puesto, la sombrilla al hombro y con la colchoneta hinchada

-¿Decias Japon?-dijo Lucas

Todos los paises fueron a la playa a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de tarde

Lucas despues de darse en chapuzon y estar tumbado a la toalla, decidio irse tenia que preparar la cena para 24 personas y eso le llevaria tiempo, asi que empezo a recoger sus cosas.

-¿te vas Lucas-aru?-dijo China

-Si, tengo que preparar la cena, ademas ver a Polonia en bikini rojo no me alegra la vista que se diga-dijo divertido Lucas

-Te acompaño-aru-dijo China

-Te puedes quedar si quieres, no te molestes-dijo Lucas

-Insisto-dijo China

-De acuedo-dijo Lucas dirigiendose a la casa

Una vez vestidos China y Lucas entraron en la cocina

-¿Que vamos a comer-aru?-pregunto China

-La verdad es que habia pensado un pan catalan-dijo Lucas

-¿Pan catalan?¿pero tu eras Andalucia no-aru?-dijo confundido China

-Si yo soy Andalucia pero el plato se llama asi-dijo riendose Lucas

-Ahhh y ¿como se hace-aru?

-Se ponen las rebanadas de pan a tostar. Cuando esten tostadas se corta un diente de ajo por la mitad y se rasca por la rebanada. Se corta también el tomate por la mitad y se restriega por encima del pan hasta que quede suficientemente untado, y se le añade finalmente aceite de oliva-dijo Lucas

Despues de esa breve explicacion ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, cuando terminaron de hacerlo todo, eran cerca de las ocho y media, Lucas le pidio que llamara a los paises para cenar mientras el ponia la mesa, al entrar los paises se vieron toda la mesa puesta con la comida encima y se dispusieron a comer.

-Lucas ¿donde iremos mañana?-dijo España

-Pues no se, ya que estamos en Huelva deberian ir a La Rabida y ver las carabelas de Colon-dijo Lucas

-Eso estaria bien-dijo Antonio-Ahora toca dormir

Todas las naciones se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, Lucas se puso el pijama riendose ante la pelea que habian montado Turquia y Grecia para ver quien dormia en la litera con Japon

-Él es mas amigo mio, debe dormir conmigo-decia Turquia tirando de Japon

-Ni lo sueñes turco-decia Grecia tirando de Kiku-él prefiere estar conmigo-

-Turquia-san, Grecia-san, no peleen-dijo Japon, miro a Andalucia-Turquia-san deberia dormir con Lucas-kun-

Turquia miro a Lucas que en ese momento se hallaba destapando la cama, Japon tenia razon, deberia dormir con Lucas, hacia mucho que no lo veia

-Por esta vez ganas gato sarnoso-dijo Turquia dirigiendose a lalitera de arriba de Lucas

Lucas miro al que habia sido su padre, nunca cambiaria pensaba decirselo cuando sono su movil, asi que lo cogio y se fue al pasillo a hablar

-Hola Lucas ¿estas bien?-dijo Melilla

-A buenas hora llamas Mel, si estoy bien-dijo Lucas

Estuvo hablando un rato con su hermana menor y se volvio a la habitacion que ya estaba a oscuras, se tumbo en su cama pensando que el dia de mañana seria un dia muy largo.

...

Gracias por leer

Merece review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 2:

Lucas se desperto en mitad de la noche, habia soñado con la guerra civil, hacia años que no soñaba con ella, supuso que seria por tener tantos paises en su casa; se dio cuenta que estaba siendo abrazado por alguien, es mas tenia la cara en su pecho, miro arriba para saber quien era, era Turquia, Lucas supuso que hablaria en sueños y Turquia bajo para que los sueños parasen, como hacia cuando era un crio, cuando era su hijo, Lucas siempre iba a la habitacion de Sadiq cuando tenia una pesadilla y él siempre lo recibio con una sonrisa y un abrazo; Lucas se pego mas a Sadiq, se sintio protegido, hacia mucho que dejo de ser protegido para ser el protector, habia cuidado de sus hermanos mas pequeños y le habia tocado a él ahuyentar las pesadillas; estando ahi acurrucado junto a Turquia le traia buenos recuerdos de su niñez

-¿Estas mejor Lucas?-dijo Sadiq

-No tenias que hacerlo, puedo con las pesadillas-dijo Lucas aunque se acurruco mas al lado de Turquia

-Ya pero incluso estabas llorando en sueños-dijo Turquia acariciandole el pelo

Lucas se toco la mejilla y comprobo que era verdad, estaba humeda

-¿Nunca has soñado con el pasado?-dijo Lucas

-Demasiadas veces-dijo Turquia-¿Con que soñabas?-

-La guerra civil-dijo Lucas intentando no recordar

-Ya veo, fue terrible-dijo Turquia acariciando el pelo de Andalucia

Andalucia se relajo y cerro los ojos, seguia siendo un crio aunque tuviera cerca de 1300 años.

-Turquia, gracias-dijo Andalucia antes de quedarse dormido

Ya era por la mañana, Lucas habia bajado a preparar el desayuno a sus "invitados", seria un desayuno sencillo, pan tostado con mantequilla o mermelada y un cafe o te, que no se esperaran que iba a hacer los desayunos monstruosos con tantas cosas; cuando estaba preparando el cafe bajaron Rusia, China, Japon, Alemania, Turquia e Inglaterra y se sentaron en la mesa.

-¿Que hay de desayunar?-pregunto Turquia

-Tostadas y cafe o te-dijo Lucas acercandose a la mesa

-¿Solamente eso?-dijo Arthur

-Si, y si tienes quejas te levantas y lo preparas tu, yo no recuerdo que Madrid dijera na´ de ser vuestro cocinero-dijo Lucas cogiendo una tostada y sirviendose cafe.

Nadie replico mas y empezaron a desayunar poco a poco fueron bajando todas las demas naciones y Lucas tuvo que ir a preparar mas comida.

Cuando terminaron de comer, todos salieron al aparcamiento y esperaron cerca del autobus a Antonio, no sabia donde habia puesto las llaves y las estaba buscando, Lucas miraba a los paises y se pregunto como serian sus reuniones, si serian como las suyas con el resto de autonomias, suspiro, si eran parecidas serian un caos total.

-¡Lucas!-dijo una niña llamandolo desde lejos

Lucas miro de donde provenia el llamamiento y vio a la hija de 6 años de sus vecinos mas cercanos

-Hola Cinta-dijo Lucas cogiendo a la niña en brazos

Los paises vieron como Lucas hablaba en español con los recien llegados pero les costaba mucho enterder lo que decian, hablaban demasiado rapido, Antonio salio con las llaves y vio a los paises intentando enterder lo que decia Lucas, él solo se rio

-Antonio, en Andalucia se habla español ¿no?-dijo Alemania

-Si, el andaluz es un dialecto del castellano-dijo Antonio

-Pero con nosotros no habla asi de rapido-dijo Grecia

-Los andaluces hablan muy rapido-dijo España

-O vosotros escuchais muy lento-dijo Lucas que habia terminado de hablar con sus vecinos

-Tambien puede ser-dijo Antonio riendose y abriendo el autobus y dejando pasar a los paises

Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Antonio arranco el motor y puso rumbo a la Rabida, se sentaron en los mismos sitios de la ultima vez, ya habian pasado unos minutos cuando los paises se fueron a la parte de delante a conversar

-¿Y donde vamos-aru?-pregunto China

-Al principio de la historia de Estados Unidos-dijo Lucas

-_What?_-dijo Alfred curioso

-La tuya y la de todos los americanos, las carabelas de Colon salieron de la Rabida buscando el nuevo mundo; La pinta, La niña y la Santa Maria-

-Todavia las recuerdo alejandose hacia el mar-dijo Antonio

Todos los paises se pusieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la Rabida, los paises se bajaron, Antonio le dijo a su hijo que guiara él, Lucas les llevo a ver el monasterio de la Rabida, les dejaron pasar a todas las habiatciones al venir con Andalucia.

Inglaterra se paro a ver los cuadros y pinturas, le parecian muy buenos

-_What year is it?-_pregunto Inglaterra a Lucas

-¿Que dices? No te he entendido-dijo Lucas

Inglaterra suspiro, no esperaba que Lucas supiera ingles, asi que se lo pregunto en el idioma de las naciones, Lucas les conto todo lo que quisiera saber.

Despues de ver por completo el monasterio, fueron a ver la reproduccion de las carabelas de Colon, Lucas estaba un poco nervioso, esas reproducciones tenian ya unos años y eran un poco fragiles y sabia perfectamente que Alfred era un poco bruto, gracias al cielo, no partieron nada, aunque Polonia dijo que se verian mejor si fueran rosas.

Lucas los llevo a ver el parque botanico pero se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba siguiendo le dijo a su padre que continuaran que ahora iria él.

A unos pocos metros del grupo de naciones se hallaban tres personas, una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en una trenza, los ojos grises; la otra chica tenia el pelo rubio corto y los ojos azules, ambas tenian una apariencia de unos doce años y el ultimo era un chico con el pelo castaño claro rizado y los ojos grises de unos trece años con una camara de fotos en la mano

-Sigo sin saber porque estamos siguiendo a Andalucia, Galicia-dijo la chica con el pelo corto

-Porque si la lia podemos tener pruebas de ello, Asturias-dijo Galicia, el chico con el pelo rizado

-Y eso, ¿de que nos sirve?-pregunto la otra chica que era Cantabria

-Pues no se, ya veremos-dijo Guillermo

-¿Para meter en lios a Lucas?-dijo Asturias un poco asustada

-Por ejemplo-dijo Galicia

-Guille-llamo Cantabria

-No llameis mas, lo he perdido-dijo Galicia

-Guillermo-dijo Asturias

-¿Donde se habra metido?-dijo Guillermo ignorando a sus hermanas

-Galicia-dijeron las dos a la vez

-¿Que?-dijo Galicia dandose la vuelta

Cuando lo hizo se encontro un aura verde muy oscura y a su hermano Lucas sonriendole de manera escalofriante

-Asi que, me estabas siguiendo para meterme en lios ¿no?, Galicia-dijo Lucas crujiendose los dedos

-Yo...claro que no...que tonteria hermano-dijo Galicia

-Te he oido, Guillermo-dijo Lucas

-¿No le pegaras a tu hermano menor?-dijo Galicia

-Esa excusa no me vale a mi pa´ los Castilla ni pa´ Navarra ¿porque iba a funcionar contigo?-dijo Lucas acercandose a su hermano

-Vale, pero deja en paz a las niñas-dijo Galicia

-Las niñas se fueron hace un rato-dijo Lucas

Galicia miro hacia donde deberian estar sus hermanas, pero no habia nadie, a lo lejos se podia ver a Asturias arrastrando a Cantabria, que rapidas eran.

Despues de encargarse de Galicia, Lucas volvio con el grupo de naciones y estuvieron viendo el jardin botanico; unos turistas se acercaron a Lucas y le preguntaron en ingles una direccion, mientras Lucas les respondia en un fluido ingles, Inglaterra se le quedo mirando

-Antonio, ¿tu hijo habla ingles?-pregunto Iggy

-Claro, de corrido, es normal, él vive del turismo-dijo Antonio dejando de mirar unas flores-Creo que tambien habla italiano, frances y un poco de aleman y claro esta el turco que sabe de pequeño-

-¿Tu hijo es poliglota?-pregunta Ludwig impresionado

-Si, muchos de mis hijos viven del turismo asi que deben hablar algunos idiomas aparte del español-dijo Antonio como si nada

-¿Porque me dijiste que no me entendias? Hablas ingles perfectamente-dijo Inglaterra cuando Lucas se acerco de nuevo al grupo

-Por que no te endendi, no escuche lo que decias-dijo Lucas-si lo hubieras repetido en ingles, te hubiera contestado en ingles-

-Es increible que hables tantas lenguas-dijo Ludwig

-_Danke_-dijo Lucas

Siguieron viendo flores y arboles, despues se fueron a comer, Lucas leyo la carta en voz alta para que todos la entendieran.

Habia pasado un rato, la mayoria de los paises se reunieron en el autobus pero vieron que faltaban algunos paises

-¿Donde esta España?-pregunto Lituania

-¿Y Lucas-kun?-dijo Japon

-Tampoco estan los italia-dijo Alemania

-Ni Grecia-dijo Turquia

-Tampoco esta Ivan-aru-dijo China

-¿Que hora es?-pregunto Francia creyendo saber que estaban haciendo los paises que faltaban

-Las tres y diez-dijo Canada

-O mucho me equivaco o estan durmiendo la siesta-dijo Francia

-Oni-san, no hace eso-dijo Bielorrusia

-Busquemoslos-dijo Alfred

En un lugar soleado, sobre la hierba se encontarban durmiendo Lucas, Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino, Heracles e Ivan, el ruso habia seguido a los mediterraneos huyendo de su hermana, Lucas se dio cuenta y le dijo que durmiera con ellos, a Ivan le caia bien Lucas, era tan calido, y lo mejor era que Lucas no le tenia miedo, ni Lucas ni ninguno de los hijos de Antonio, todos le tenian mucho cariño por haberlos ayudado en la guerra civil, asi que se hallaba durmiendo entre Antonio y Lucas, pero entonces llegaron el resto de los paises a joderles la siesta

-Despertaos, que nos tenemos que ir-dijo Alfred

-Dejame en paz, bastardo-dijo Lovino

-No sabeis que la siesta es sagrada-dijo Lucas

-¿Hemos interrumpido una ceremonia sagrada?-dijo Japon

-Es una forma de hablar-dijo Alemania

Por fin los despertaron a todos de la siesta y se subieron al autobus, ahi siguieron con la siesta, excepto Antonio que tenia que conducir de vuelta a casa, cuando llegaron todos se pusieron los bañadores y salieron a la playa.

-¿Quieres ver algo que te gustara?-le dijo Lucas a Ivan

-_Da-_dijo Rusia

-Espera a que todos se vayan a la playa y te lo enseñare-dijo Lucas

Esperaron que todos estuvieran en la playa, Lucas le condujo al garaje de la casa, cuando llegaron Lucas le tendio un casco de moto y el se puso otro mientras se montaba en una moto.

-¿Puedes conducir esta cosa?-dijo Ivan sentadose detras de Lucas

-Pues claro-dijo Lucas arrancando el motor

Despues de un rato en la carretera, Lucas e Ivan se bajaron de la moto, Andalucia le tapo los ojos a Ivan, estuvieron un rato andando y por fin Lucas le quito la venda, ante los ojos del ruso habia un campo enorme de girasoles, era increiblemente hermoso, Ivan miro a Lucas que le estaba sonriendo, Ivan lo cogio y lo abrazo muy fuerte

-Sabia que te gustaria-dijo Lucas-Puedes coger los que quieras-

Estuvieron un rato en el campo pero entonces Lucas empezo a sentirse muy mal, era por culpa de esa crisis, los tenia a todos resfriados, lo habia disimulado muy bien frente a su padre y el resto de naciones para que no se preocuparan, pero esta vez tenia fiebre, Lucas cayo de rodillas en el campo

-Lucas ¿que te pasa?-dijo Ivan acercandose

-Estoy bien no pasa nada, solo he tropezado-dijo Lucas

Andalucia se intento levantar pero una vez que estuvo de pie se desmayo sobre Ivan, este lo cojio y noto que estaba ardierdo, rapidamente lo monto como pudo en la moto y lo llevo a la casa.

Lucas desperto en su casa, al sentarse en la cama se cayo en su regazo un paño humedo, supuso que se desmayaria en el campo de girasoles, en ese momento entro Antonio con una bandeja de comida

-Veo que has despertado-dijo Antonio-¿Como estas?-

-Mejor-dijo Lucas esperando la bronca de su padre

-¿En que estabas pensando Lucas Jose?-dijo Antonio-tendrias que haber dicho que te encontrabas enfermo-

-Todos nos encontramos asi, papa, incluso tu-dijo Lucas-pero el mundo no se puede parar porque uno este enfermo-

-Si cuando mi hijo se desmaya-dijo Antonio-le dire a las naciones, que sintiendolo mucho, las vacaciones quedan canceladas-

-No, no hagas eso-dijo Lucas

-¿Porque no?-dijo España

-Papa, si esto sale bien, podemos salir de la crisis, hay que seguir con las vacaciones-dijo Lucas

-Esta bien, pero con una condicion, cuando sientas que estas mal, lo dices-dijo Antonio

-Esta bien, esta bien, como tu quieras-dijo Lucas

-Eso queria oir-dijo Antonio revolviendole el pelo a s hijo

Lucas se nego a comer en la cama y bajo con el resto de las naciones al salon, todos le preguntaron su estado, Lucas suspiro, eso es lo que le esperaba el resto de las vacaciones cada vez hiciera algo fuera de lo normal.

-Oye Lucas ¿a donde fuiste cuando te separaste de nosotros en el parque botanico?-dijo Turquia en la habiatcion

-A darle indicaciones a unos turistas españoles del norte-dijo Lucas sonriendo

En la casa gallega, se encontraban Asturias y Cantabria curando a Galicia

-Que bruto es-dijo Galicia quejandose

-No debiste seguirlo-dijo Cantabria curandolo

-Vosotras dos podias haber avisado antes-dijo Guillermo

-Lo intentamos Guille, pero no nos echabas cuenta-dijo Asturias

-Correis muy rapido-dijo Guillermo

-Castilla y Leon nos dijo que si alguna vez veiamos a Lucas enfadado que corrieramos lo mas lejos posible-dijo Cantabria

Guillermo aprendio a que no debia espiar a su hermano Lucas o por lo menos debia espiarlo mejor, empezo a sonar el movil.

-Al habla Guillermo ¿quien es?-dijo Galicia

-Soy Catalina ¿como ha ido tu espionaje?-dijo Cataluña

-Mal, me ha pillado y me ha dado una soberana paliza-dijo Galicia

-Tendrias que haberte escondido mejor-le regaño Catalina-Bueno, no importa, mañana nos toca Valentin, Barbara y a mi-

-Os deseo suerte-dijo Galicia-Andalucia es terrible enfadado-

...

**0o. Hikaru. O0:** La cara de Rusia en el enorme campo de girasoles debe de ser increible :D

**Ariadonechaan:** si, la verdad es que hay muy pocas historias sobre las comunidades, como ves a salido Cantabria en este capitulo e intentare que salgan todas las comunidades :D

Merece review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece

Cap 3

Al dia siguiente los paises decidieron quedarse en la casa para que Lucas se recuperara un poco y por mucho que este protestara no les hizo cambiar de opinion, su padre hizo el desayuno y fueron a la playa.

Antonio y Lucas se quedaron en casa, Lucas no podia salir por si se ponia peor y para que no se quedase solo, Antonio se quedo con él.

Se encontraban los dos sentados en el sofa del salon viendo la tele

-Te puedes ir a la playa, yo estoy bien-dijo Lucas haciendo zapping en la tele

-No, quiero quedarme aqui contigo-dijo Antonio abrazando a su hijo-eres tan lindo fusososo~-

-Papa se te va la pinza-dijo Andalucia que seguia haciendo zapping mientras su padre le abrazaba

-Ya se, vamos a ver fotos antiguas-dijo Antonio

-Papa, yo no tengo fotos antiguas en esta casa, las tengo en la capital-dijo Andalucia pero su padre no lo escucho y se fue corriendo hacia las habitaciones

Andalucia suspiro, su padre siempre era igual, sonrio, en verdad, todos eran asi, todas las autonomias eran igual que su padre, sonriendo casi siempre y terribles enfadados.

Su padre volvio con un album enorme en la mano, lo coloco entre los dos.

-¿Vas con un album en la maleta?-dijo Lucas mirando el album de su padre

-Vamos a mirar la temperatura antes que nada-dijo Antonio iendose por el termometro

-¿Tu me escuchas cuando hablo?-dijo Lucas

Antonio volvio con el termometro en la mano

-Abre la boca, Andi-dijo Antonio

Andalucia desvio la cara, odiaba el termometro, ¿no le podia poner la mano en la frente y ya? No pensaba meterse esa cosa en la boca

-No seas asi, Lucas-dijo Antonio acercandose mas a su hijo

Lucas nego con la cabeza, no pensaba hacerlo y nada lo haria cambiar de opinion

-Bueno si no quieres, le puedo decir a Alfred de tu relacion con su hija Florida,¿como crees que se lo tomara?-dijo Antonio

Lucas se puso blanco, si Alfred se enteraba que estaba saliendo con su hija, lo mataba, cojio el termometro y se lo metio en la boca y se enfurruño en el sofa, maldijo el dia que le conto a su padre de su relacion.

-Ves como no era tan dificil-dijo Antonio como vio que su hijo iba a hablar le cerro los labios-No hables o se caera el termometro-

Lucas espero a que el termometro sonara, cuando lo hizo su padre lo cojio y lo miro antes de que él pudiera hacer nada

-Ha bajado un poco, pero sigues teniendo 38º-dijo Antonio preocupado

-No te preocupes se pasara-dijo Lucas

-Bien veamos las fotos-dijo Antonio sonriendo

Empezaron por las de la niñez de Antonio, Lucas supuso que la obra original seria en lienzos, de todos modos estuvo mirando el album mientras su padre le contaba algo sobre la imagen que veian.

Habian llegado ya a las fotos donde salian los gemelos Castilla de niños cuando Rusia, China, Turquia y Francia entraron a la casa y se sentaron cerca de los españoles.

-¿Que haceis-aru?-pregunto China

-Vemos fotos antiguas, de cuando mis niños eran pequeños-dijo Antonio

-¿Estas mejor Lucas?-pregunto preocupado Turquia

-Si, algo mejor estoy, mañana estare totalmente recuperado y listo para enseñaros mi tierra-dijo Lucas sonriendo

-Antonio ¿quienes son estos niños?-dijo Rusia mirando las fotos

-Pues estos son Castilla y Leon y Castilla La Mancha-señalo a los niños gemelos de pelo negro y ojos azules de la foto-este es Navarra-señalo al niño mayor de todos con el pelo marron y ojos grises-la niña de al lado es Aragon-señalo a la niña de pelo castaño claro ondulado y ojos azul claro-esta es Cataluña-señalo a la niña de pelo negro y ojos verdes-eran tan lindos fusososo~-dijo Antonio

-¿Tu no sales Lucas-aru?-pregunto China

-No, todavia no era uno de sus territorios-dijo Andalucia-cuando se pinto el lienzo del cual esta hecha esta foto, yo todavia era Al-Andalus, el territorio del imperio Otomano-

Turquia sonrio, todavia recordaba el dia que encontro a Lucas

_Flash Back_

Turquia paseaba por esas tierras que ahora le pertenecian, sin lugar a dudas era un paisaje precioso, florido y llena de vida, a su gente le agradaria ese lugar, se fue a ir de nuevo con sus hombres cuando sintio que alguien le observaba, cuando se dio la vuelta, vio como alguien se ocultaba entre los matorrales, fue a mirar alli y se encontro con algo que no habia esperado, habia un niño moreno con el pelo marron oscuro rebelde, con ojos verdes, con una batita marron y un lacito verde, mirandole

-A ver ¿quien eres tu?-dijo Turquia agachandose a la altura del niño

-Soy Al-Andalus-dijo el niño

Turquia se sorprendio al oir el nombre del niño, era el nombre que le habia puesto a esta nueva conquista, el niño era como él, era un ser inmortal

-Asi que Al-Andalus ¿no?-dijo Turquia cojiendo al niño en brazos-yo soy el Imperio Otomano y soy tu padre-

-¿Mi padre?-dijo el niño confuso

-Si, te protegere de todo pero tu me tienes que obedecer-dijo Turquia llevandose al niño, seguro que a su superior le agradaba verlo

_Fin Flash Back_

Turquia volvio de se ensoñacion, miro a Lucas, habia cambiado mucho, pero seguia teniendo el mismo carater, amistoso y agradable hasta que se enfadaba, Turquia suspiro, le dolio mucho perder Al-Andalus y entregar a Lucas a Antonio, pero lo tuvo que hacer, cuando eso sucedio, Lucas aparentaba unos nueve años, sabia que a Lucas le habia costado adaptarse y que tuvo que pasar un tiempo hasta llamar a Antonio papa, pero ahora le era del todo normal, Lucas era una de las autonomias españolas que no aspiraban a la independencia, siempre fue muy leal, Lucas estuvo a su lado hasta el ultimo momento.

-_Baba___¿te pasa algo?-dijo Lucas preocupadonse de él

-¿Que? Oh, nada, solo estaba pensando-dijo Turquia

-Es que estabas muy raro, te habias quedado mirandome un buen rato-dijo Lucas sonriendo

-Mira Lucas en esa foto sales tu-dijo Francia

Lucas miro la foto que le señalaba el frances, era parecida a la anterior pero ahora él tambien salia y a diferencia de la otra foto salia su padre vestido de conquistador, siguieron pasando las fotos, ahora habia muchos niños, estaban ya todas las autonomias y tambien las colonias, Lucas suspiro, la casa de su padre por aquellos dias era de locos, cuando Chile no pegaba a Argentina, Colombia y Venezuelan peleaban sino era Romano echando maldiciones o las autonomias peleando por "tu has construido algo aqui y ese es mi territorio", sinceramente no sabia como Antonio habia aguantado a tantos niños en una casa; siguieron pasando fotos hasta que llegaron a las fotos donde España se habia convertido en el satelite de Francia, ahi misteriosamente Cataluña, Galicia y Andalucia desaparecian de las fotos a menudo

-En esta epoca tienes pocas fotos-dijo Rusia

-Si, en esa epoca algunos de mis hijos se pasaban mucho tiempo en sus tierras y no se porque-dijo inocentemente Antonio

Francia sabia porque Lucas y sus hermanos salian poco en las fotos, la respuesta era muy sencilla pero no se la podia decir a Antonio, sus hijos habian sido bandoleros que se dedicaban a robar a los franceses y ricos que pasaban por sus tierras, Francis lo descubrio y penso en contarselo a Antonio pero Guillermo, Catalina y Lucas le aconsejaron que si no queria que le pasara nada a su torre Eiffel no se lo contara a su padre, asi que por su integridad fisica no se lo conto a nadie.

-Por esa epoca estabamos muy ocupados papa, eso es todo ¿verdad tito Francis?-dijo Lucas mirando a Francis

-Cla-Claro Antonio, en esa epoca tus hijos estaban muy ocupados-dijo Francis que le daba miedo que Lucas le mirara asi.

Poco despues del comentario de Francis el resto de paises pasaron al salon, Bielorrusia se sento al lado de su hermano, para desgracia de este, y empezo a decirle que se casaran.

Llegando casi al final del album se comprobo que habia un largo intervlo de tiempo sin ninguna foto

-Señor España, esta foto es de 1935 y no vuelve a ver mas fotos hasta 1975 ¿que paso en ese intervalo de tiempo-pregunto Raivis

Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania, Prusia y los Italia se tensaron, no era bueno recordar esa epoca por su parte los españoles solo miraron al suelo y apretaron las manos

-Voy a la cocina-dijo Lucas levantandose de pronto y dirigiendose hacia alla

-Voy contigo-dijo Antonio cerrando el album de fotos

Los paises que estaban tensos suspiraron, parecia que 35 años de democracia no servia para olvidar 40 de silencio; España se sento en la mesa de la cocina mientras Lucas cogia dos cervezas del frigo, Antonio penso que despues de todo no habia sido buena idea ver las fotos

-No ha sido tu culpa papa, asi que ni lo pienses-dijo Lucas dandole una crvaza a su padre

-Pero, si no las hubiera sacado, ahora mismo no estarias recordando esa epoca-dijo Antonio triste

-Si pero tampoco hubiera recordado otras mas felices-dijo Lucas bebiendo-No tengo ganas de cocinar y creo que tu tampoco, ¿pedimos una pizzas?-

-Creo que eso le gustara a mi Lovi-love-dijo Antonio volviendo a sonreir

-Toma el numero mientras yo voy a decirselo a esta gente-dijo Lucas saliendo de la cocina

Todos en la sala se habian quedado en silencio despues de la salida de los españoles, era un silencio incomodo que solo se rompio cuando Lucas entro en el salon

-A ver ¿a que vienen esas caras?¿esto es un funeral o que? Venga arriba esos animos-dijo Lucas sonriendo-Vamos a pedir pizza-

-Pero si hemos venido a España es para comer comida tipica de aqui-dijo Suiza

-Para comer la famosa dieta mediterranea-dijo Austria

-Eso tiene solucion-dijo Lucas, se acerco a la cocina-Papa, pidelas mediterraneas-

-Eso no soluciona nada-dijo Inglaterra

-Mira, si no te gusta no la comas, vas a la cocina y te preparas uno de tus intragables platos-dijo Lucas

-Mi comida sabe bien-se defendio Inglaterra

-No digas mentiras, las ultimas galletas que le mandaste a Gibraltar, me sirvieron para colgar un clavo de lo duras que estaban-dijo Lucas

Toda la sala estallo en risas, eso es lo que esperaba Lucas, no les gustaba ver a sus invitados con esas caras de funeral.

Fuera de la casa, habia tres personas espiando la casa del andaluz, se trataba de una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes de unos 18 años, un chico con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos marrones de unos doce años y una niña de pelo rubio y ojos grises de unos diez años, la mayor de las chicas estaba con unos primaticos mientras el chico tomaba apuntes de lo que decia

-Cata, me aburro, ¿porque hacemos esto?-dijo el chico

-Porque si Andalucia entra en modo Al-Andalus podemos detenerlo, Valentin-dijo Catalina

-Ehhh, pero asi Lucas da mucho miedo, ademas hay ahi muchos paises para detenerlo-dijo Valentin

-Si ataca a Arthur, que es lo mas probable, no creo que los paises muevan un dedo, creo que el unico que saldria en defensa de Inglaterra seria EEUU-dijo Cata

-¿Y Japon?-dijo la niña

-Quizas tambien Barbara-dijo Catalina

-¿Que haceis aqui?-pregunto un niño que acababa de llegar

Las tres autonomias se giraron para ver a un chico de unos nueve años con el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y con grandes cejas mirandolos.

-Gibraltar, nos has asustado, por un momento pense que era Lucas-dijo Cataluña con a mano en el pecho

-_Sorry, _pero ¿que haceis aqui?-dijo Gabriel

-Pues..nosotros...esto-dijo Catalina-Retirada-

Los tres salieron corriendo, Gabriel se quedo mirando por donde sus hermanos españoles se habian ido y penso que eran un poco raros, miro a la casa que pertenecia al su hermano andaluz, oyo multitud de gritos y maldiciones, reconocio la voz de su padre Iggy y la de su padre Antonio, asi que lo mejor seria visitar a Lucas en otro momento cuando no estuviera tan solicitado, asi que se fue por donde habia venido.

Dentro de la casa ya habian terminado de comer, asi que Lucas, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano y Grecia decidieron echarse una siesta pero antes de subir a las habitaciones, Lucas vio una papel que habia puesto encima de la mesa, era anunciando una fiesta con algunos bailes internacionales y nacionales que se celebraria esa noche, el año anterior no pudo asistir por el trabajo pero este año tenia la excusa perfecta para ir.

-Papa ¿porque no vamos a esto esta noche?-pregunto Lucas

-Creo que no Lucas-dijo Antonio mrando el papel-Todavia estas enfermo-

-Ya estoy bien, venga sera divertido-dijo Lucas

-No Andalucia y no insistas-dijo Antonio-es por tu bien-

-Vale, si hablamos de hacerle bien a alguien, creo que deberia firmar la propuesta 327/3 de Madrid-dijo Lucas mirando a su padre

Antonio miro asustado a su hijo, sabia que propuesta era esa, la habia hecho Maria para meterle en un centro donde le quitarian la obsesion que tenia por los tomates, segun decian sus hijos,habia conseguido que para que esa propuesta se llevara a cabo tenia que firmar todas las autonomias, hasta ahora habian firmado diez de las diecinueve, entre las que no habian firmado se encontraba Andalucia, pero claro todavia tenia un mes para pensarselo.

-No harias eso a tu querido padre ¿verdad?-dijo Antonio

-Papa, es por tu bien, esa obsesion que tienes por los tomates no es normal-dijo Lucas

Andalucia sabia que estaba jugando sucio, pero queria ir a esa fiesta asi que siguio metiendo presion

-Y si yo firmo, lo mas seguro es que convenza a los sureños de que tambien firmen y los demas caeran por la presion de grupo-dijo Lucas

Antonio miro a su hijo, habia ganado, no queria que le llevaran a ese sitio, Felicano estuvo alli por su obsesion por la pasta, y lo paso muy mal, aunque sus hijos lo tuvieron que sacar porque les estaba costando mucho dinero y no estaba sirviendo de nada.

-De acuerdo iremos a esa fiesta-dijo Antonio derrtotado

Lucas sonrio, era genial cuando ganaba, asi que con una sonrisa en los labios se fue a dormir la siesta.

Los paises llegaron al lugar de la fiesta de bailes, habia unos cuantos, desde el can-can frances, del cual tuvieron que arrastrar a Francia y Prusia, cosa que no funciono porque volvieron, pasando por el baile irlandes, donde perdieron a UK, tambien habia bailes asiaticos, en esa seccion perdieron a Rusia, China y Japon, habia multitud de bailes y poco a poco se fueron quedando solo Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio, Ludwig y Alfred, este los arrastro a todos a bailar _Country_, los convencio diciendoles que solo seria uno.

-¿Donde aprendiste a bailarlo, Lucas?-dijo Alfred extrañado de que Lucas supira bailar eso cuando su padre y el resto apenas seguian los pasos.

-Me enseño una...amiga-dijo Lucas acordandose perfectamente como aprendio ese dichoso baile

_Flash Back_

En el estado de Texas, se encontraban Catalina y Lucas sentados en un banco, con una cerveza en la mano y observando como sus respectivas parejas, Florida y Washington, bailaban country, Texas los habia invitado, y dado que su padre no estaba, tambien invito a los españoles; Catalina y Lucas se lo estaban pasando bien hasta que sus parejas se fueron a bailar ese baile que no conocian, Florida y Washington dejaron de bailar y se acercaron a sus parejas, Florida era una chica con el pelo rubio oscuro y ojos azules que simpre estaba sonriendo mientras que Washington tenia el pelo negro y ojos azules que siempre ocultaba tras unas gafas de sol.

-¿Os lo estais pasando bien?-dijo Florida

-Si, esta muy bien-dijo Lucas dandole un trago a la cerveza

-Baila conmigo Catalina-dijo Washington

-No, mejor no-dijo Cataluña

Washington y Florida se miraron.

-Ya veo, no sabeis bailar-dijo Florida

-Si sabemos bailar, pero no esto-dijo Lucas

-No queremos hacer el ridiculo-dijo Cata

-Yo tenia entendido que los españoles no se rendian nunca-dijo Florida dandoles en el orgullo a los españoles

-Si lo tendre que quitar de mis informes, junto a que los españoles transpirais arte pro todos los poros del cuerpo-dijo Washington sabiendo que luego su chica le hecahria la bronca

-¿Insinuais que no somos capaces de aprender ese dichoso baile?-dijo Lucas poniendose de pie

Los estadounidenses sonrieron y asintieron

-Os vais a enterar-dijo Catalina-Vamos Lucas, vamos a enseñarles porque España es el pais de la pasion-

Dicho esto los dos cojieron a sus respectivas parejas y los llevaron a la pista de baile

_Fin Flash Back_

Habian terminado en la pista de baile estadounidense y habian entrado en los bailes nacionales, estaban el chotis, la jota, los bailes asturianos, etc, pasaron por todas las pistas hasta que Lucas oyo una guitarra y unas palmas y los arratro a todos alli, era su baile, el flamenco, era por eso por lo que habia querido venir a la fiesta desde el principio, hacia un tiempo que no habia podido bailar ni cantar la musica tipica de su tierra.

-Lucas, tanto movimiento te sentara mal-dijo Ludwig

-El dia en que yo rechaze bailar flamenco sera el dia en que Francia sea decente-dijo Lucas y sin mas se fue a la pista.

Antonio tambien tenia ganas de bailar asi que arrastro a Lovino a la pista cuando empezaba a sonar la musica, a Feliciano le invitaron a bailar tambien una muchacha española y fue con ella a la pista de baile.

Los demas paises se reunieron con el aleman y el estadounidense en esa parte de la fiesta y estuvieron viendo como con ese baile Lucas y Antonio parecian otras personas distintas, estaban serios y eso, en el caso de estos españoles era muy raro y lo mas raro de todo era que Antonio estaba cerca, muy cerca de Lovino y este no le daba un cabezazo; al final todos se animaron y bailaron un poco, la noche todavia era muy joven y ellos tenian muchas energias.

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**BeOneWithSara: **pues has acertado, soy andaluza, pronto los paises empezaran a hacer de las suyas :D

**Asturianita:** si de las comunidades hay muy pocas, intentare que salgan las otras autonomias, espiando a Lucas XD, no me importa que tu amiga me pregunte, es mas cuanto mas historias de las comunidades mejor :D

**0o. Hikaru. O0**: rusia es tan lindo~~, si la crisis los tiene a todos fatal D:, la relacion de Turquia y Lucas es de padre e hijo, lo que es normal dado que fueron eso durante ocho siglos :D, si habra parejas durante las vacaciones :D

**Ariadonechaan:** a los andaluces se nos entiende, solo que hablamos muy rapido ò.ó, bueno es puesto que Lucas es poliglota debido a que en su casa hay muchos turismo aparte en 1300 años te da tiempo a aprender idimas XD

**Anonimo:** lo siento no lo sabia, es mas pensaba que eso habia sido en Euskadi pero cuando lo busque para asegurarme vi que tenias razon, bueno ya lo se para la proxima :D ,tranquilo no me lo tomo a mal, me he equivocado y punto, en las proximas historias Asturias pegara un estiron :D

Merece review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas:**Hetalia no me pertenece.

Cap 4

Lucas se habia levantado temprano ese dia, se vistio y miro la habitacion, todos dormian placidamente, fue mirando todas las habitaciones para comprobar que todos estaban dormidos, unos muy cerca de otros, como era el caso de Lovino y su padre y Feliciano y Ludwig que dormian en la misma cama, bajo y dejo una nota en la cocina para que cuando se levantaran no cundiera el panico por no encontrarse él en casa, cogi las llaves de su moto y salio.

Antonio y Ludwig se habian levantado los primeros, los italianos tuvieron una pesadilla y los despertaron, bajaron a la cocina para ver si Lucas estaba ya despierto, pero la cocina estaba vacia y solo habia una nota encima de la mesa.

_Papa, baba o cualquier pais que se levante:_

_He ido a por churros para desayunar, asi que no os pongais a cocinar nada ¿me ois? Quiero la cocina tal y como la deje esta mañana, sino cargareis vosotros con los gastos de reparacion._

_Papa, si te despiertas de los primeros, cosa que dudo,ponte a hacer chocolate, cafe y te por favor, te lo agradeceria; si por el contrario eres Arthur, solo te dire una cosa: ¡Alejate de mi cocina!, eso es todo, volvere pronto._

_Atte:_

_Lucas Jose "Andalucia"_

_PD: No destruyais la casa en mi ausencia_

Alemania termino de leer la carta

-Tu hijo no confia demasiado en nosotros-dijo Alemania

-No tiene buenas referencias-dijo Antonio sonriendo-Pongamonos manos a la obra-

Antonio se puso a buscar por los estantes lo necesario para hacer el encargo de su hijo.

Cuando Lucas volvio con los churros, se encontro la casa tal y como la dejo, la mesa puesta, las bebidas preparadas y todos los paises sentados en la mesa hablando tranquilamente, sin armar escandalo, Lucas deposito los churros encima de la mesa y miro sorprendido la escena

-¿Quienes son ustedes y que habeis hecho con mis invitados?-dijo Lucas divertido

-Solo nos estamos comportando tal y como dijiste en la nota-dijo Lituania

-¿Tan increible te parece, bastardo?-dijo Romano

-Si-dijo Andalucia

-Tipo que ¿esto como se come?-pregunto Polonia

-Con las manos, lo puedes mojar en el cafe o el chocolate-dijo Antonio

-O le puedes poner azucar-dijo Andalucia

-Comer con las manos es indecente-dijo Austria cojiendo un churro con una servilleta

-Eres un estirado señorito, kesesese-dijo Prusia comiendo

Fuera de la casa dos figuras se fueron acercando a la casa, una era una muchacha de unos 18 años, pelo castaño claro ondulado que le llegaba por la cintura y los ojos azules y el otro un muchacho de unos 18 años con el pelo negro corto y los ojos azules.

-Navarra, no creo que Madrid se refiriera a esto cuando nos dijo que lo vigilaramos-dijo la muchcha

-La mejor forma de evitar problemas e ir con él, Aragon-dijo Navarra

-Si tu lo dices Naím-dijo Aragon

-Pues claro que llevo razon Ana Maria-dijo Naim llamando a la puerta

Antonio escucho la puerta y fue a abrirla, encontrandose a sus dos hijos mayores

-Naim, Ana María que alegria verlos-dijo Antonio emocionado dejando pasar a sus hijos

Lucas por su parte se habia atragantado con un churro al oir los nombres, Alemania le daba golpes en la espalda para que respirarse

-Ve~-dijo Feliciano-¿Estas bien Lucas-chan?-

-Si, tranquilo Feliciano-dijo Lucas que habia conseguido volver a respirar-¿Que haceis aqui?-

-Venimos a nuestro hermano menor ¿hay algun problema?-dijo Navarra serio

Lucas le tenia mucho respeto a Naím, era el mayor de todos y el unico que apenas sonreia, Naím no era de los que hacian una visita por que si, algo habia detras de todo esto.

-No, claro que no-dijo Lucas-Solo me extraña que vengais cuando sabeis que hay multitud de visitantes en estos momentos-

-Queriamos ayudar un poco y acompañaros a donde vayais, hace tiempo que no venimos a tu casa-dijo Ana amablemente

Lucas observo a su hermana mayor, siempre amable, siempre con esa sonrisa sincera, era lo mas parecido que tenian a una madre todas las autonomias, ella siempre estaba al lado de Navarra, eran como un matrimonio, miro a Navarra, habia algo mas en esa visita que no podian decir, lo veia en los ojos de sus hermanos mayores

-Haced lo que querais-dijo Andalucia

-Bien, entonces nos presentaremos-dijo Navarra dando un paso al frente-Yo soy Naím Fernandez Carriedo, la autonomia de Navarra y ella es Ana María Fernandez Carriedo y es la autonomia de Aragon-

-Buenos dias-dijo Ana María

-Que bien mis hijos van a venir con nosotros-dijo Antonio abrazando a ambos

Lucas miraba a la mesa, intentando averiguar que pasaba.

-Parece que no estas contento con la llegada de sus hermanos, Lucas-kun-dijo Japon

-No es eso, es que creo que me ocultan algo-dijo Lucas

-¿Donde vamos a ir hoy?-dijo Alfred curioso

-Si, ¿donde vamos a ir Lucas Jose?-dijo Navarra, él era el unico que le llemaba por su nombre completo.

-Tenia pensado llevarlos a Sevilla, a ver la Giralda, la Torre del Oro y eso-dijo Lucas recojiendo la mesa.

-Si, eso estara muy bien Andi-dijo Ana Maria, la inventora de su diminutivo

-¿A que viene eso de Andi-aru?-dijo China

-Andi es diminutivo de Andalucia, asi me decia Ana Maria cuando era niño y bueno, lo sigue haciendo-dijo Lucas desde la cocina

-Deja que te ayude-dijo Ana Maria

Todos subieron a vestirse mientras Lucas, Ana Maria y Naim se quedaban en el salon sentados en el sofa, Lucas se sentia incomodo, no es que no se llevara bien con sus hermanos pero es que Naím lo ponia nervioso, sabia como comportarse delante de todos sus hermanos excepto de él, siempre parecia disconforme con lo que Lucas hacia, en cierta manera Andalucia solo queria agradar a su hermano

-Tardan mucho-dijo Naím mirando fijamente a Lucas

-Son 23 paises para entrar a un baño, vestirse y pelearse por la ropa-dijo Lucas-¿Porque crees que me pongo el despertador tan temprano?-

-Pense que era porque te costaba levantarte-dijo Naim mirando fijamente a Lucas

Lucas desvio la mirada, ese comentario le habia dolido, se puso a mirar la playa

Ana Maria miraba a sus dos hermanos, suspiro, Naím era el mayor de todos pero a veces no se daba cuenta de lo que sus comentarios podian hacer, especialmente en Lucas, este solo buscaba que Naím estuviera orgulloso de él, es mas era al unico que le permitia esos comentarios y despues no salir por la ventana, Lucas siempre habia intentado que Naím le dijera que lo estaba haciendo bien, era normal, cuando Lucas llego los gemelos Castilla, aunque mayores, aparentaban su misma edad, luego estaban ella, Catalina y Naím y Lucas simpre intentaba comporatarse delante de este.

-Ya estamos aqui-dijo España, miro la escena del salon-¿ha pasado algo?-

-No padre-dijo Naím

-Vamonos ya-dijo Lucas dirigiendose a la puerta

Todos se subieron al autobus, Lucas los miro, iban demasiado abrigados, en Sevilla les iba a sobrar todo el abrigo, solo su padre, los italianos y sus hermanos iban mas o menos bien.

Todos se sentaron en los sitios de siempre, se pusieron en marcha, iban escuchando europa fm, cuando empezo a sonar la cancion de "will were rock you" de Queen y todos se pusieron a tocarla hasta Antonio

-Papa, echa cuenta a la carretera-dijo asustada Ana

-No te preocupes, si yo controlo-dijo Antonio

-Ni que fueran drogas-dijo Naim tambien asustado-no cantes y mira a la carretera-

-Vale, no te pongas asi-dijo Antonio mirando a su hijo

-Pero no le mires, pon atencion a la carretera papa-dijo Lucas empezando a sentir miedo

-Estoy muy mayor para estas cosas-dijo Naím apunto de desmayarse.

Por fin llegaron a Sevilla, Antonio aparco el autobus y todos bajaron de él.

-Bien, esta ciudad es grande asi que no os separeis por que los mas seguro es que os perdais, armeis un estropicio o rompereis algo, que ya me ha dicho mi jefe que saldra de mi paga, o os detengan y os pase algo y vuestros gobiernos nos pidan daños y prejuicios-dijo Lucas

-No haremos nada de eso, bastardo-dijo Romano

-Solo lo digo por si acaso-dijo Lucas empezando a andar

Vieron la Torre del Oro, tras hacerle infinidad de fotos, los llevo a ver la Giralda

-Es increible-aru-dijo China sacando fotos

-Bien, es hora de subir-dijo Lucas

-¿Subir a donde?-dijo Hungria

-Hasta la parte alta de la Giralda-dijo Lucas

-Pero eso es muy alto-dijo Letonia

-¿Hay ascensor?-pregunto Alfred

-Claro, asciendes segun lo rapido que andes-dijo Lucas riendose y dirigiendose hacia el interior

Primero vieron la catedral de Santa Maria, todos contemplaban las figuras religiosas y demas, Turquia recordaba se le hacia familiar la Giralda, llevaba un rato pensando y como no caia se acerco a Lucas, que estaba viendo la virgen de la catedral.

-¿Porque todo esto me suena ?-pregunto Turquia

-Porque antes de ser catedral fue una mezquita-dijo Lucas

-Ya veo, por eso me suena tanto-dijo Turquia

Muchas de las mezquitas creadas en la epoca musulmana de Andalucia fueron derribadas o reformadas para hacer un iglesia, Turquia contemplo la estutua al lado de su hijo; desde otra parte de la iglesia Navarra y Aragon comtemplaban a Lucas y Turquia

-No se porque se sigue llevando tan bien con ese hombre-dijo Navarra

-Porque fueron padre e hijo durante ocho siglos y paso toda su infancia con él-dijo Ana María

-Pero ya no es parte de su territorio-dijo Navarra claramente molesto-deberia de tratalo mas formal-

-Dudo que Lucas trate a alguien que conozca formalmente, es su forma de ser Naím-dijo Ana

Por fin empezaron a subir a la Giralda, Lucas iba por delante de todos, llevaban la mitad recorrido cuando se empezo a oir los comentarios cansados

-Ve~, Doitsu, esto tiene muchas cuestas-dijo Feliciano colgando del brazo de Alemania

-Alfred, parece que ya te has cansado-dijo Arthur burlon

-Jaja, _the hero_ nunca se cansa-dijo Alfred, aunque estaba sudando

-Esto no es bueno para el cutis, _mon ami_-dijo Francia

-Es muy cansado-dijo Canada

-¿Cuantos pisos tiene esto?-dijo Bielorrusia

-Lucas ¿queda mucho?-dijo Ivan

Lucas se volvio hacia el grupo, todos se habian quitado los abrigos y todos resoplaban cansados hasta China y Japon, sonrio.

-Venga que solo son cien pisos-dijo Lucas sonriendo

-¡Chigi! Antonio bastardo llevame-dijo Lovino subiendo a la espalda de Antonio

-Pero si en el piso de abajo ponia el numero 23-dijo Lituania palido

Navarra, Aragon y España sabian de mas que eso no tenia mas de cuarenta y tantos pisos y que ya iban por la mitad pero lo que dijo Lucas era la tipica broma que se decia cuando se subia esa torre pero Lucas podia haber dicho de subirla un poco mas tarde y no a las doce de la mañana.

Por fin llegaron arriba del todo, al ver que no eran tantos pisos como decia Lucas todos miraron al andaluz muy mal, este por su parte solo sonrio, todos comtemplaron la vista de la ciudad de Sevilla, al ser la Giralda la torre mas alta de la ciudad se podia comtemplar toda la ciudad desde alli.

-Mira, ahi hay un Mc´donalds, y ahi otro, y ahi-dijo Alfred

-¿Eres capaz de verlos a tanta distancia?-pregunto Arthur

-Pues claro-dijo Alfred

Lucas contemplo la capital de su tierra, le encantaba, todas las ciudades andaluzas tenian ese encanto del cual Lucas estaba enamorado.

-Es una ciudad preciosa-aru-dijo China

-Me encantaria que Lucas fuera uno conmigo-dijo Ivan

-No creo que Lucas quiera ser uno con usted señor rusia-dijo Letonia muy sincero

-Letonia-dijo Lituania asustado

-Kolkolkolkol-

Bajaron de la Giralda y se dispusieron a ir a comer, tuvieron que arrastrar a Alfred fuera del Mc´Donalds, se sentaron en la terraza del bar, pidieron multitud de tapas, bebidas y comida, luego cada uno pago su parte, estuvieron caminando un rato hasta llegar a la plaza de Armas, hasta que pasaron multitud de grupo de turistas y paso lo que Lucas habia predicho, se separaron y los paises se perdieron por Sevilla, en esa plaza solo quedaron las tres autonomias.

-Se perdieron-sentencio Lucas

-Si parece ser que si-dijo Ana

-Eso te pasa por ser tan descuidado Lucas Jose-dijo Naím

-Yo no tengo la culpa que se nos cruzaran multitud de turistas, Naím-dijo Lucas

-¿Tienes sus numeros de movil?-pregunto Ana

-No, nunca pense que los necesitara-dijo Lucas

-Como ya he dicho eres un descuidado y poco precavido Andalucia-dijo Navarra-Debes poner mas atencion en lo que haces y en la gente que estan a tu cargo...-

-Callate-dijo Lucas molesto

-¿Que?-dijo Navarra sorprendido de que su hermano dijera algo asi a él

-Que cierres la boca Navarra-dijo Lucas

-Soy tu hermano mayor, no me hable asi-dijo Navarra

-Te hablare como quiera, no has hecho mas que quejarte desde que pusiste un pie en mi casa-dijo Lucas enfadado-Si no soy de tu agrado dilo y ya, no lo escondas mas, no haces mas que criticarme, que si eres esto, que si no haces lo otro, pues ¿sabes que? Que me da igual lo que digas, yo soy asi y si no te gusto como soy te jodes y te largas de mis tierras, oh, gran reino de Navarra-

Navarra se quedo callado, estaba impactado por las palabras de su hermano menor

-Ana, quedate aqui por si alguno encuentra el camino de vuelta-dijo Lucas

Ana María asintio con la cabeza y Lucas cojio una de las calles que salian de la plaza, Ana miro a Naím

-¿A que ha venido eso?-dijo Naím

-A veces eres un poco corto Navarra, lo que me extraña es que Lucas haya tardado tanto tiempo en explotar-dijo Ana

-No te entiendo-dijo Naím

Ana suspiro, a veces Navarra se parecia a su padre, a ambos les costaba pillar las cosas.

-Has estado criticando a Lucas durante todo el viaje-dijo Ana

-Pero yo no se lo digo para ofenderlo sino para que mejore esas cosas-dijo Naím

-Eso él no lo sabe Naím-dijo Ana-a Lucas, lo que tu le digas le afecta mas que si se lo dice cualquier otro hermano-

-¿Y eso porque?-dijo Naim

-Porque eres su hermano mayor preferido, bobo-dijo Ana-Para él es importante tu opinion-

-No creo que sea eso-dijo Naim

-Eres el unico que lo convenciste para que se convirtiera al cristianismo, cuando nadie pudo hacerlo-dijo Ana

Naim recordo ese dia como si fuera ayer

_Flash Back_

En el salon de un castillo, se encontraban Antonio y sus hijos, los dos castillas que aparenteban unos nueve años, Catalina, con una apariencia de unos 10 años, Ana Maria con la misma apariencia que Catalina, Naím que aparentaba unos 12 años y el nuevo hermano menor, Lucas con aparencia de unos nueve años.

-Debes renunciar a tu fe Lucas-ordeno Antonio que estaba cansado de la actitud del menor de sus hijos

-No-dijo Lucas mirando a Antonio desafiante

-Lo tienes que hacer, debes convertirte al cristianismo-dijo Antonio

-No lo hare nunca-dijo Lucas dispuesto a desafiar a Antonio

-Lucas, obedece a papa-dijo Catalina

-Si, ahora eres parte del gran reino de Castilla, asi que has lo que te digo-dijo Leo

-Dejame en paz-dijo Lucas a su hermano

-Haras lo que se te diga-dijo Antonio

-No-dijo Lucas

Antonio se harto del desafio de su hijo, asi que se quito el cinturon de su traje, agarro a Lucas del brazo y le dio unas cuantas veces en el culo con el cinturon

-Estas castigado vete a tus aposentos y esta noche no cenas-dijo Antonio

-Pues vale, me da igual-dijo Lucas llorando-tu nunca seras mi padre, ¿te enteras Antonio? Te odio-

Lucas salio corriendo hacia su habitacion, dejando a todos los de la sala de piedra

-No se que voy a hacer con este niño, esta castigado dia si y dia tambien-dijo Antonio dejandose caer cansado en la silla

-Dejalo papa, es un cabezota-dijo Manuel

-Si, aqui esta el gran reino de Castilla para hacerte compañia-dijo Leo

-Solo le esta costando adaptarse papa-dijo Ana

-Ya lleva unos meses con nosotros, deberia de hacerse ya a la idea-dijo Catalina

-Chicos, me retiro a mis aposentos, sed buenos-dijo Antonio cansado

Navarra observo a su padre, lo conocia lo suficiente para saber que las palabras de Lucas le habian dolido, salio de la habitacion y se dirigio a la de su nuevo hermano menor, llamo a la puerta pero al no obtener respuesta paso y vio a Lucas sentado en el escalon de la ventana, abrazandose las rodillas y llorando, suspiro y se sento a su lado, lo abrazo hasta que el niño dejo de llorar.

-¿Porque no quieres convertirte al cristianismo?-dijo Naím

-Porque si lo hago siento que estoy traicionando a Sadiq y no quiero eso-dijo Lucas mirando por la ventana, queria volver a casa.

-Ya, pero creo que el Imperio Otomano querria que tu fueras feliz-dijo Naím-¿Sabes que pasara si no te conviertes?-

Lucas nego con la cabeza

-Los musulmanes que no se conviertan seran expulasados de la peninsula y si su representante no lo hace ellos tampoco lo haran-dijo Naím

-Pero no pueden hecharles ese es su hogar-dijo Lucas

-Lo haran, son las ordenes-dijo Naim-pero si tu das ejemplo, ellos te seguiran-

-Entonces para que no los echen¿tengo que volverme cristiano?-dijo Lucas empezando a comprender

-Si pequeño Lucas-dijo Naím

Lucas se quedo unos momentos pensando

-De acuerdo, lo hare-dijo Lucas

-Eso esta mejor-dijo Naim-creo que deberias disculparte con Antonio, a él no le gusta castigarnos y tener que castigarte casi todos los dias le entristece-

-Le pedire perdon-dijo Lucas

Naim salio de la habitacion dejando a Lucas solo

_Fin Flash Back_

Ese mismo dia se acabron las peleas en la casa, Lucas se convirtio al cristianismo en una gran ceremonia y con el tiempo llamo a Antonio papa, Naim lo recordaba como si fueran ayer y no hace seis siglos, se habia pasado criticando a su hermano, ahora lo veia, cuando lo volviera a ver le pediria perdon.

-Iggy ¿donde estamos?-dijo Alfred

-No lo se-dijo Arthur-preguntemos-

Arthur se acerco a unos chicos que habian por ahi y les pregunto en ingles, pero los chicos se miraron y dijeron unas palabras en un rapido español y se fueron, Alfred tambien pregunto pero hablaba demasiado alto y la gente se asustaba de él.

-Moriremos en este pais-dijo Arthur

-Ni de broma voy a dejar que te mueras en mi tierra-dijo Lucas que los habia visto

-Eres nuestro salvador, eres casi un heroe-dijo Alfred

-Si lo que tu digas-dijo Lucas-seguid mis indicaciones y llegareis hasta donde estan mis hermanos-

Siguieron las indicaciones y Lucas se dispuso a buscar a los otros, los dos asiaticos estaban en un museo con un grupo de japoneses haciendo fotos, se lo tenia que haber imaginado, les dio las indicaciones, poco a poco fue encontrando a todos los paises, a Lituania, Polonia y Letonia en una tienda de ropa de mujer, a los hermanos sovieticos en una tienda de juguetes, a Suiza, Lienchestein, Austria y Hungria en un parque, a Prusia y Francia en un bar, a Alemania, los italia y a su padre cerca del rio y a Grecia y Turquia en una tienda de animales, cuando termino volvio a la plaza, se habia hecho muy tarde asi que decidieron volver a casa.

Todos entraron en casa, excepto las tres autonomias, Ana dijo que tenia que ir al servicio asi que entro en la casa dejando a esos dos solos

-Lo siento-dijo Navarra-Siento haber sido tan duro contigo-

Lucas solo le miro para que continuara Navarra

-Pero no lo hago porque no me caigas bien ni nada, eres mi hermano menor y te aprecio mucho, te digo todas esas cosas para que mejores no para que cambies-dijo Navarra.

-Solo lo haces conmigo-dijo Lucas

-Si, porque los castillas los doy por perdidos-dijo sonriendo un poco Navarra-Y los otros son demasiado pequeños-

-Te perdono-dijo Lucas-Pero no vuelvas a ser tan criticon-

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, todos los paises soltaron un "Aww" de ternura y Ana Maria sonrio, salio a donde sus hermanos, le dio dos besos a Lucas y asi se fueron las dos autonomias a su casa, dejando de nuevo solo a Lucas, se volvio a la casa donde todos los paises le estaban mirando

-¿Que mirais cotillas? Iros a la playa-dijo Lucas divertido subiendo a su habitacion

...

Muchas gracias por leer

**BeOneWithSara: **Si el acento andaluz es bastante destacado :D, Gibraltar fue a visitar a Lucas porque es el mas el hermano español que tiene mas cerca, asi que pasa mucho tiempo en su casa :D, pues como Francia no es decente, Lucas nunca dejara de bailar flamenco XD

Merece review?


End file.
